First Day and Other Interesting Things
First Day and Other Interesting Things is the third Tennyo story by Starwolf, and was released on 2004-11-09. It runs from 2006-09-07 to 2006-09-21. It follows Another Day, We Were Going Where? and is followed by Tennyo: It's Nice to Have Friends. Story XXXII September 7th Thursday Tennyo's first day of classes at Whateley starts with an early morning flight class. She has some interesting and some less-than-interesting classes. XXXIII JUST HANGING AROUND: September 7th XXXIV TESTS ARE A PAIN: September 7th/September 8th Friday Her day gets really strange when she is told there is an unexpected opening in the powers testing schedule, and she should go there. There are some oddities in the tests, and then she is mistaken for another student and used in an illegal broadcast that involves a laser range trying to kill her. XXXV MEANWHILE BACK AT THE RANCH: September 8th Her response to this brings Security and the Wild Pack to stop her. XXXVI BACK TO THE SHOW: September 8th Adam talks her down. XXXVII AFTER THE SHOW: September 8th When she is taken to the infirmary she is found to have incredible regeneration, and all her injuries are healed shortly after she arrives. XXXVIII THE BEAT GOES ON: September 8th Friday XXXIX PIZZA: September 8th XL A LONG SATURDAY: September 9th Saturday On Saturday, Nikki has her first case of PMS, which involves the whole team in calming her down and cleaning up. After teaching Nikki what she needs to know about periods, Tennyo is called to Administration, where Ms. Hartford tells her that as she is uncontrollably dangerous, she will be moved to Hawthorne. Jade takes her to ask Zenith for help, and she arranges for a hearing the next day. XLI THE HEARING: September 10th Sunday Ms. Hartford learns of the continued existence of The Palm and his AIs, plus their role in attack Tennyo during testing. At the hearing, Charlie Lodgeman, Chief Delarose, and Mrs. Potter help and Tennyo is allowed to stay at Poe. XLI UNEXPECTED VISITORS: September 10th XLII IT’S NEXT WEEK: September 11th Monday XLIII MIXED UP NIGHT: September 11th/ September 12th Tuesday On Monday night, during the fight with the Crystal Wavers, Tennyo has a strange vision. XLIV RESTFUL INTERLUDE: September 12th Tuesday During the night images similar to the vision haunt her dreams. LV BEWARE OF STRANGERS: September 13th Wednesday LVI A DAY IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD: September 13th LVII ADVANTAGEOUS YOUTH: September 14th Thursday LVIII CORNERED: September 15th Friday Friday evening, the people who have been following her come out to talk, and it turns out they believe she is really Ryoko. IL FIRST FLIGHT: September 16th Saturday The next day is her first flight in a small plane, and she gets advice from Hexette. L MORE TESTS: September 16th LI FISHING IS RELAXING: September 17th Sunday On Sunday, she and Harry go fishing, and come across children who need help. LII DAYS ARE BETTER: September 17th LIII LIFE IN ADMIN: September 17th LIV HELP IS WHERE YOU FIND IT: September 17th LV GOOD NEWS TRAVELS FAST: September 17th LVI BACK TO WORK: September 18th Monday During the next week, she goes through her first two jobs, and acquires the nickname 'Disaster Dame.' LVII LEARNING THE TRADE: September 19th Tuesday LVIII NEVER A DULL MOMENT: September 19th LIX A HOT TIME IN THE OLD TUNNELS TONIGHT: September 19th LX THANKS, WE’LL CALL YOU: September 20th Wednesday/ September 21st Thursday LXI BACK AT THE OFFICE: September 21st LXII IT ALL COMES AROUND: September 21st Characters *Tennyo XXXII XXXV * Wild Pack ** Stormwolf ** Mindbird ** Thunderfox XXXVI * Alice Tennyson (Mentioned) XL * Apathy (Appears and is called "Brad", but doesn't say anything.) * Zenith XLI THE HEARING * Ms. Hartford * The Palm (Mentioned) * Mrs. Potter * Mr. Lodgeman * Officer Grimes * Mr. Merrow XLIII * Crystal Wavers IL * Hexette LVIII * Power Rangers LI * Harry Wolfe LXII Unsorted Students *Angel *Silver Wing *Stratosphere Siblings (Thomas, Nathan, and Theresa) *Mechano Man *Light Ling (and her winged horse Storm Bolt) *Shaper *Chain Gang *Chaka *Mr. Tyler *Mr. Owens *Lifter *Lancer *Generator *Shroud *Fey *Phase *Kenny *Jeff *Kali *Hippolyta *Jack Carroll *Chris Martin *Glen *Montana Teachers *Mr. Buttons *Dr. Quintain *Mrs. Braithwaite *Amanda Tolman *Tatsuo Ito *Dr. Reynolds *Dr. Winslow *Cecilia Rogers *Robert McLarin Security *Chief Delarose *Dan Moore *Sgt. Harris *Kretch *Officer Wilkinson *Officer Breen *Randall *Erickson *Officer Johnson *LT Forsyth *Tom Tomikz *Sidney Bellinger *Chet Haskins *Victor Other school personnel *Dr. Polland *Nurse Garrett *Gene Smith *Mrs. Carson *Mrs. Horton *Ted Levine *Jim Thorson *Mrs. Tanner *Dr. Hendricks *Dr. Shandy *Mrs. Shugendo *Most Righteous Reverend Englund *Dr. Bellows *Vance Merrill *Stan *Morrie *Sue McClellan *Ophelia Tenent Others *Nicholas Reilly Sr. *Mystic Six **Mr. and Mrs. Tanaka **Lisa and Nathan Felder *Chilson family - Troy, Calvin, John, and their parents William and Mary *Ghost in the furnace *State Police Officer Kelly References Category:Stories Category:Starwolf Category:Gen1